Poison
by cherryblossomdream
Summary: What happens when sakura is found to have a new poison that has an unknown cure. Sasuke realizes he loves her but is it too late to save her. The questions are Who created the poison and who was it really ment for? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Training

**Yea I Finally Got My Brothers Laptop to type the story I have had this written for ages. My keyboard is broken so I have to get it fixed. :(**

**This is my first Fanfic ever so please be nice and I hope you enjoy**

_Team 7: 16_

_Kakashi: However old he should be twenty something_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters they belong to **__**Masashi Kishimoto. If I did then Sasuke would have not left and there would be lots of SasuSaku** _

* * *

It was early morning in Konoha and team 7 were getting ready to learn a new technique with Kakashi. As usual he was already 1hr late and our young ninjas were beginning to get agitated. Even though the 3 ninja had been taught separately for a bit (Sakura- Tsunade, Naruto- Jariya and Sasuke- Orochimaru) they were the greatest team in Konoha after three years of being together as a team.

As the trio were waiting a certain raven headed heart throb was leaning against a tree trying to block out Narutos continuous rants. Naruto was being even more annoying than usual to his teammates (was that even possible?)

He was jumping around asking Sakura the same thing.

"Hey Sakura- chan when is Kakashi- sensei coming, I really want to learn a new technique and show I am better than the teme!"

"Hn you're too much of a dobe to do better than me" Sasuke said with his infamous smirk

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Now Sakura was getting a headache from another one of their squabbles if they don't shut it she would explode.

"Hard of hearing or are you just plain stupid."

"Grrrrr....." "WILL THE PAIR OF YOU JUST STOP IT" Sakura was really fed up now with two acting like they were 5. If you look closely enough Naruto was sure he could see smoke coming out of her ears.

Sakura took a breath to calm herself down "Naruto for the last time I don't know where Kakashi is and stop being horrible to Sasuke." She then turned to Sasuke, Naruto thought he would get yelled up to but all Sasuke got was a "Sasuke you know better than to wind Naruto up more so please don't, ok"

Sakura had grown up from her 12 year old self, she had grown her pink hair waist length and she had a great body too. She had chances to go on many dates, but she still wanted Sasuke and would do anything to get him to notice her. She had grown out of her fan girl state and became a medical ninja under the Hokage however Sasuke sadly still treated her like dirt no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey Sasuke- kun do you want to train with me while we wait for Kakashi- sensei"

"Hn no way you're so annoying"

**Sakura's POV**

Typical sentence, typical feelings. I wish he would acknowledge me just once but all he does is hurt me. I can't take his words anymore they are making me feel way to depressed. I mean how would you feel if the person you loved treated you like you never existed or have feelings.

"Hey Sakura- Chan I'll train with you even if the teme won't." Naruto was jumping up and down getting ready to spar.

There Naruto is again he is really sweet but I don't love him like Sasuke, why is life so cruel. I really don't want to fight know that I'm sad but I have to pretend I'm fine for Naruto won't leave me alone if I don't.

" Yea sure, I'm just really bored waiting for Kakashi- sensei."

**Normal POV**

Just as Sakura said that Kakashi came with a 'poof'

"OK team it's time for training pick a partner and let's get our bodies movin and grooving"

Team 7 just looked at Kakashi as if he grew two heads until Naruto said "One, YOUR LATE and before you say anything YOU LIAR and two WHO LET KAKASHI HAVE THE COFEE!!!" as Naruto said that Kakashi got some sense back and was sad he could not come up with an excuse because Naruto beat him to it.

"Sorry team about that can you go and spar"

Sasuke sparred with Kakashi and Sakura sparred with Naruto

* * *

**Sakura's and Naruto's match** (I'm not very good at this so sorry)

Naruto was the first to attack he swung a kick while Sakura jumped high and attempted to punch him down to the ground however he dodged and there was a crater left on the ground. Naruto saw this and gulped making a mental note to dodge those. Naruto used Shadow Clone next and they all attacked at once however the real Naruto was hidden under the ground. Sakura just punched in every direction so she could get them all she even punched the ground to make sure none were hiding, this surprised Naruto as he was forced to show himself.

"Naruto You thought you could hide from me but you couldn't" Naruto started scowling at Sakura at was of guard as he came and punched him in the gut, however at the same time he managed to kick her back which made her go into a tree. Naruto got all panicky after he hit the ground and got up and started shouting "Sakura-chan are you all right, I didn't mean to hurt you answer me!!!"

Sakura got up and started laughing "Naruto ha you ha don't ha expect to win ha if you don't hurt me ha you big ha idiot" Naruto thought about it and started laughing to as it was going to be hard to win if he did nothing. Sakura new that it was not because he thought of her as a weak person but it was because he cared for her as a sister like she did him and if anything happened to her he would beat the person who caused it. However he hated her vicious strength as he would put it she is a monster with big strength.

After Sakura healed Naruto and herself, Kakashi and Sasuke came over looking very worn out and as she started healing Sasuke, Kakashi started speaking

"Well done team now it is time for what you've all been waiting for... "Tweenies?"

"No Naruto not Tweenies and oh my gosh how could you still watch that aren't you like 16, any way we are going to learn a new Jutsu."

* * *

**So what do you think, this chapter pretty boring as it's just getting into the scene but hopefully it will get better **

**No Flames please but I'm up for any advice**

**Oh and could Sakura get any more depressing I mean Sasuke just called her annoying, I wonder why I wrote her like that it's just too depressing.**

**Umm I think that's it so Please Review, just press the button and say one word if you want just getting something will make me really really happy**

**oh and those who review get cookies lots and lots :)**


	2. Getting ready

**Hey sorry the last chapter had no action but the story will soon hope and i got my laptop back so don't have to wait for my brother**

"speaking"

Thinking or talking back to inner

"_Inner"_

* * *

Last time 

After Sakura healed Naruto and herself, Kakashi and Sasuke came over looking very worn out and as she started healing Sasuke, Kakashi started speaking

"Well done team now it is time for what you've all been waiting for... "Tweenies?"

"No Naruto not Tweenies and oh my gosh how could you still watch that aren't you like 16, any way we are going to learn a new Jutsu

* * *

Kakashi taught team 7 how to teleport but due to the fact it required specific chakra control it was very hard to do. Sakura was able to do it in 4 days as we all know that she is great at chakra control. Sasuke and Naruto however took 7 days to complete the technique.

After Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura trained and completed the new Jutsu Kakashi felt like being generous and treat them.

"Ok team you have worked very hard and I am proud of you all so as a treat..."

"Your going to treat us to Ramen!!!!"

"No Naruto I'm going to take you to this new restaurant that's open and please STOP INTERUPTNG ME!!!"

Naruto got a little freaked out by Kakashi screaming so he took a few steps back as did the other members of team 7 as it was rare for Kakashi to lose his cool and when he did, uh oh it was not good

Sakura wanted to get rid of some of the tense atmosphere so she just said,

"Wow sensei that's really kind of you, don't you think Sasuke?"

"hn"

Kakashi feeling better now after Sakura's compliment decided to ignore Naruto's rudeness this once. So he carried on explaining

"All right team that's it for today we will meet here at 6 and I'll show you the restaurant" They were all about to walk away when Kakashi remembered something so he turned around and said,

"Oh and Naruto I advise you not to wear ninja gear casual clothes would do better."

Sakura laughed and if you listen very carefully you would here Sasuke make a little chuckle.

"Yea only Naruto would be stupid enough to wear his ninja gear to a restaurant."

"Hey Sakura Chan don't be so mean"

Naruto just continued whining how everyone was being mean but what he did not realize was that they had all gone and left him there by himself to make it look like he is talking to no one.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Oh no what should I wear there is half an hour left and I still don't know what I am going to wear.

"_Wear something hot and smexy for our Sasuke-kun"_

"Smexy and our Sasuke Kun?"

" _Yea Sasuke is sexyyyyyy and smexy is my new word for it and he is ours cause we love him the most"_

"..."

"_Now get ready"_

"Oh shit yea"

**Normal POV**

She looked for something gorgeous and casual to wear until she decided to wear a black pleated mini skirt that is not too mini that she looked like a slut and a top with black and yellow stripes on it, with the yellow stripes in glitter. Her hair was left out with a black alice band in it (I think that's what they are called and I'm not very good at describing the clothes so sorry)

Sakura looked at the time and screamed.

"SHIT I'M LATE Kakashi- sensei better not be there before me or I'm dead"

As Sakura legged it out the house most men passing by were just wondering how someone can run so fast in heels and a skirt but the women knew.

* * *

**At the meeting Place- Sasuke's POV**

"Where s Sakuraaaaaa-chan , she is late, she is never late!!"

"Shut up dobe"

" Hey don't you care about her what if something happened to her cause this is so unlike her"

"Shut up I'm sure she's fine if you're so worried about her we will go and check once Kakashi sensei gets here"

"AAAHHH I always knew you cared, but that's a good idea,"

"I don't care you just won't shut up"

I wonder if she's alright though it's not like her to be late it is always me, her dead last and then Kakashi and mean always it has never once been different. I am sure she's fine it's just dead last getting to me and I am not worrying about her I do not care.

**Normal POV**

Just as Sasuke was finished thinking Kakashi poofed in

" YO you guys lets ... hey where is Sakura?"

"We don't know she is late do you think something happened to her?"

"Come on Naruto 'm sure she is perfectly fine I bet she took a bit too long getting ready cause girls tend to have a fit when it comes to picking what to wear, where as us guys just choose whatever."

"hahaha Kakashi- sensei when did you know about girls"

"Naruto this is no secret and every guy on the planet except the clueless ones know it"

"hn"

Sasuke and Naruto just sweat dropped thinking they may have to get some tips of Kakashi (well Naruto would, Sasuke wouldn't risk his pride)

"I'll prove it to you know cause there she is."

" Sorry I'm late guys" 'What Kakashi sensei is here before me no fair'

Sakuras thoughts were disrupted when Naruto came running over to her saying.

"You look great Sakura chan what do you think of my clothes" Naruto was wearing baggy jeans and a red top with orange fire on.

"Thanks Naruto and you look great to for once as you're not in orange"

"Hey I like orange and this top has orange on it"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Orange is for losers oh yea I forgot you are one"

Naruto was getting angry and was thinking of a comeback, " Well at least I don't go around looking like an emo in black" with that Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Kakashi tried to break the argument up "Ok ok team stop this childish behaviour and lets go, oh yea and Sakura why were you late?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head and looked down quietly saying

"I couldn't decide what to wear"

With that team 7 went off to the restaurant but not before Kakashi gave Naruto a I told you so look making Naruto sulk.

Kakashi then called over to Naruto "Come on hurry up I have a booking at 7.45 and I don't want to be late" This made team 7 stop and look at Kakashi with a strange look It wasn't till Sakura asked

"You don't want to be late Kakashi sensei?" did they find out why. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said "Well you see if we are late then we are going to have to pay "

As Kakashi said that all of team 7 were thinking of the same thing

But it was Naruto who said it, " Maybe we should make him pay every time he is late that will get him to come sooner"

With that team 7 started imagining different things.

**Naruto's thoughts**

"Hey you guys sorry I'm late I was lost on the ...."

"LIAR"

"really? I'm sure I said we would meet at, hold on a moment" looks at watch "9am what made you think I said 6am sharp" Everyone in team 7 sweat drops

"Sure Kakashi cough it up you have to buy 30 bowls of ramen"

Anime tears are rolling down Kakashi's face as he thinks

'Why did I come late will never be late again'

**End of Naruto's thoughts**

As Naruto was thinking this he starts drooling about the number of bowls of ramen he could get.

"EWWWW Naruto stop drooling"

"Dobe"

"huh what you call me Teme"

Sakura just shakes her head and sighs " not this again"

Kakashi is getting panicky that he will have to pay and starts whining,

" Come on guys please don't make me have to paaaaaaaaaay"

Naruto and Sasuke just ignored this and carried on with their argument

"teme"

"dobe"

"bastard"

"Idiot"

"Chicken but hai..."

"WILL THE PAIR OF YOU STOP IT!"

Sakura was getting really fed up as she rushed to get dressed, was late and know has to put up with these two and there constant squabbling.

"Sorry Sakura-chan lets go"

After this team 7 finally set off for Fire Island a brand new restaurant in Konoha that is known to be the best.

* * *

**Hey please please please review thats all i ask of you to make me feel happy or do you want me sad**

**Here are a few sentences in the next chapter**

"OH SO YOU THINK I'M FAT NOW DO YOU"

"now i'm TOO skinny make your mind up"

"Ha they wont know what hit them i will had this potion in ...

**You'll have to find out the rest next time i need at least 5 to make me happy enough to type up my next chapter**


	3. Ordering

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did Itachi would never have joined the Akatsuki and Sasuke and Sakura would be living happily ever after.**

"speaking"

talking back to inner

"_Inner_

_Last Time_

_Naruto and Sasuke just ignored this and carried on with their argument_

"_teme"_

"_dobe"_

"_bastard"_

"_Idiot"_

"_Chicken but hai..."_

"_WILL THE PAIR OF YOU STOP IT!" _

_Sakura was getting really fed up as she rushed to get dressed, was late and know has to put up with these two and there constant squabbling._

"_Sorry Sakura-chan lets go"_

_After this team 7 finally set off for Fire Island a brand new restaurant in Konoha that is known to be the best._

Inside the Restaurant

When Team 7 walked in they were very impressed with the size and decor of the restaurant. It was very nice not too classy but not too under done. Hell it must be nice for Sasuke to think it was all right

They ordered a table for 4 that was in a corner by the window and started looking at the menu but no one could decide what to order but Naruto who of course wanted (can you guess?)

Ramen.

"Kakashi sensei it was very nice of you to treat us to dinner" Sakura said with a huge smile on her face glad that she was being treated for dinner and her not ending up paying for everyone.

"Well, You all deserve it after all you learnt the jutsu in record time."

"hn"

Naruto had a huge grin on his face because of it proud that he had done well. All of a sudden Naruto had an idea that would get Kakashi to like him more than Sasuke.

"Hey guys I read in a Magazine that if you order a meal for someone else it improves team work and trust in the person ordering it. So do you wanna do it?"

Sasuke just scoffed "that is so stupid" and Sakura said

"As if I would let you chose my dinner Naruto it would probably be ramen and i came to get away from it"

Naruto was stumped "Hu what's wrong with Ram.." However before Naruto could start his Ramen is the best rant Kakashi butted in and interrupted.

"I think its an excellent idea Naruto, in fact I was going to suggest the same thing, the more practice we get the better, I am glad you are starting to take your training seriously."

Just as that was said both Sasuke and Sakura were praying they would not get Naruto to pick their meal, but if they were to pick his then they would be so cruel.

Naruto on the other hand was just glad that he came up with an idea that was actually used. He would never tell the team that it was in fact what team 8 did at the beginning of their training as genin.

"Ok team we will work in a clockwise direction so Sasuke orders for Sakura who orders for Naruto who orders for me who will order for Sasuke, ok team be nice and say why you picked the meal."

"_CHA SASUKE IS PICKING OUR MEAL FOR US!!!"_

_

* * *

_

After Kakashi said that team 7 started studying the menu to decide what to pick for when the waiter came to take their order.

Kakashi said " I will pick the tomatoes and rice for you Sasuke cause I am a nice sensei and I know you like tomatoes." Kakashi had a huge smile under his mask to prove his point.

"hn I'll order the chicken salad cause I know how fussy girls are when it comes to their food"

Sasuke said with no enthusiasm or care in the world for what he was saying.

Kakashi snickered and whispered "big mistake"

"SO YOU THINK I'M FAT NOW DO YOU" Sakura screamed with fire in her eyes

"C'mon Sakura keep it down all i said was that most girls are fussy when they eat cause they worry about their weight" Sasuke said with still no care in the world

"Oh I get it I am not normal am I and of course I am not like most girls I'M ME but to think you thought I was fat well humph"

"Geez Sasuke-teme why did you call Sakura fat, if you ask me she needs food "

Right now Sakura was fuming first she was called fat and now skinny so she just got up and stormed out to the ladies after saying Naruto is having rice and dumplings cause its not Ramen."

"NOOOOOOOO NOT RAMEN I WILL DIE WITH OUT IT"

* * *

The two young male ninja of team 7 were really confused now what had they done wrong. Kakashi on the other hand was having a laughing fit on the inside while keeping his cool

"You guys seriously do not know how to get a girl I feel sorry for the girl who will help Sasuke revive his clan"

"Or better yet with the lines sasuke is using he will end up with more broken bones than anything"

The two boys sheepishly grinned wondering where they went wrong while sasuke was bright red from embarrassment from what Kakashi said.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" the two boys asked

"Well let me explain"

* * *

Meanwhile in the ladies 

Sakura pov

How dare they call me fat and stick thin, who do they think they are?

"_Well you cant blame Naruto he was sticking up for us in a stupid kinda way but Sasuke how dare he call us fat CHA"_

If I get my hands on either of them they will wish they were never born

" _You Go Girl just don't hurt Sasuke's pretty face"_

"What oh just forget it"

* * *

Restaurant

Normal POV

Kakashi had just finished giving the boys a talk on girls, they were very shocked about something's Kakashi knew even though he was single as far as they knew. Sakura came back and sat down but did not bother to talk to the guys as she was still furious. Naruto was all panicky cause he did not like a pissed off Sakura it usually involved him being the one injured. So he decided to calm her down. He then put on a puppy face and said,

"I am so sorry Sakura I did not mean it like that i was just trying to stand up for you please don't be mad at me i'm sorry"

Kakashi and Sasuke just looked at Naruto as if he was just a sad excuse of a person, however when they heard Sakura sigh they were shocked that it might of worked and Kakashi made a mental note on how to calm a person down even if it was pathetic. Sasuke on the other hand was thinking there was no way in hell he would pout for anyone it would ruin his pride.

"Ok Naruto i forgive you, you know i cant say no to that face"

* * *

Kitchen 

"Ha they wont know what hit them, I'll add this potion that will test the strength of Sasuke then he shall come to me. Others will die MWHAHAHAHA"

The mystery man started to create the food of team 7s meal remembering which was Sasuke's order so he could add the concoction in the food.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Why does he want to create a poison? Oh and sorry its short i'll try and do a longer one next time**

**So what do you think please review it's not that hard just press the button and say whether you liked it or not though i hope you did**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far**

**Sasuke: NOOO who is that man why is he trying to kill me**

**Me : You do know you wont be eating the food**

**Sasuke: Sakuraaaa don't eat it i'll save you**

**Me: Is this some one caring**

**Sasuke: 'blushing' no**

**Naruto HAHA didn't you know sasuke was in tears when he found out sakura hated him you know you shouldn't do that to sasuke but i love it**

**Me: awww did our Sasuke kun get upset**

**Sasuke 'sulking in a corner**


	4. Good Times

**OMG i'm so sorry please forgive me for taking so long to update. I had exams and they were really important because they are what schools look at just to let me have an interview to go to their 6form (year 12 and 13) anyway so thats my excuse and I want to warn you now that I will try as hard as I can to update but literally all year I have my GCSEs and for those of you who know what they are know that they are extremely important**

**-**

**Anyway forget about that for now we are here for the update and me cherryblossomdream actually has updated. **

**I would just like to take this chance to than DarkAngelHeart for being super great and supportive during my exams so I would like to dedicate this chapter to her.**

**Also thank you every one who has reviewed, or added the story on their favourites or put it on Alert. You all keep me writing so thank you so much.**

**I wont keep you waiting any longer so take it away Sakura.**

Sakura: Cherryblossomdream does not own Naruto because if she did she would be the happiest girl in the world.

"speaking"

talking back to inner

"_Inner_

* * *

_Last Time_

"_Ha they wont know what hit them, I'll add this potion that will test the strength of Sasuke then he shall come to me. Others will die MWHAHAHAHA"_

_The mystery man started to create the food of team 7s meal remembering which was Sasuke's order so he could add the concoction in the food._

* * *

Kitchen

The man was planning on offering Sasuke with more power so he could come and join him and be strong enough to be his next vessel (A/N big clue there)

Over the years this man had been growing more and more impatient for Sasuke to come to him so he thought he would try something new. The man finished making the food and decided to get the food out to his favourite customer

* * *

Team 7

After the little incident with Sakura, team 7 were chatting about recent events and things they had done in the past. They all enjoyed doing this as it was something they did every time they went for Ichiraku ramen

Which was well ....

Near enough all the time

"Oh and remember that one time when we put 100 chillies in Kakashi's food?"

Flashback

Once again Kakashi had been late and his team had to pay the consequence of waiting for hours .

Naruto not being very patient got annoyed very quickly so this one time he just got fed up. He turned to his team mates hoping they will agree with him when he spoke. " Hey guys aren't you just tired of Kakashi being late"

Of course the other two team mates nodded their head agreeing with what Naruto said. Sakura who also got super annoyed at Kakashi's tardiness said back,

"Yea, I mean here we are getting up really early while he gets here 2 hrs later, coming up with some lame excuse. He needs to be taught a lesson"

Naruto liked what Sakura had just said. "That is a good idea Sakura-chan you might be on to something, but what would be good enough to teach him a lesson?"

That day for the rest of the time they had waited team 7 had been all thinking (yes even Sasuke, though he wouldn't let anyone know it) of ways that they could get that perverted book loving teacher back for years of tardiness.

-

Finally Naruto jumping up and down said, well more like shouted " How about we make him a meal"

Sakura sighed, Naruto could really be clueless sometimes, just where does he get these ideas from. Is there some sort of idiotic ideas for idiots book that she never knew about.

"How exactly is that going to help punish him?"

Naruto had a massive grin and started laughing like a maniac. This caused a few heads to turn and Sasuke to even raise an eyebrow at him.

"Because it will contain 100 chillies in. How's that hot for you?"

Sakura thought about it for a while and finally said "that might just work, well done"

" _It might work Hell it WILL work!! YEA that's going to teach him a thing or two"_

Of course the prince of gloom and boring and to put a rain on their parade by saying,

"Well i'm not going to take part in this stupid plan"

He turned around and began walking away. However as he started to walk away Naruto got a sly look on his face and called out to him.

"You'll get more training if it works"

Of course every one knowing Sasuke would know that anything to benefit his training he would take part in.

Sasuke froze and stopped what he was doing.

"All right dobe but I still think your plans stupid", Sakura actually began to get irritated by Sasuke's attitude, I mean come on every one else was trying to make an effort to get some changes done around here but Sasuke was just acting all high and mighty.

"Well if you have a better idea why don't you come out with it"

Sasuke was actually shocked, Sakura had been becoming more independent but it still shocked him every time she'd get annoyed with him. 'Tch annoying' he thought. He was so used to her before and hated it that he should be glad that she is changing but he wasn't.

"Hn"

"Well I didn't think so, so don't criticise Naruto's. There is no harm in trying"

Naruto didn't want a fight to start it usually led to him getting hit when he wasn't even involved so he just turned to Sakura saying

"Its fine Sakura-Chan lets just star planning OK" He then turned to Sasuke All I ask is that you work with us teme it will be fun" Then the two teens shared a smile or in Sasuke's case a smirk.

-

The three teens stopped discussing their plan because Kakashi had finally come.

"Hey Kakashi- sensei come and have dinner at Sakura-chans house at 8pm she's cooking"

Kakashi raised a brow at the three teens making them think they were somehow caught.

"Well ok but why its a bit random isn't it."

"ummm"

The three teens racking there brain for some answer till Sakura finally said somethingmaking the two boys let out the breath they had.

" Sheesh Kakashi-Sensei I offer to make my friends a cooked meal because Naruto had decided to come over and i thought it would be nice to all come round, but instead you criticise me i'm hurt"

Then to add effect she did fake sniffle to make it look like she was about to cry. She made her bangs cover her face so Kakashi couldn't see the huge grin she had.

This worked as Kakashi started panicking thinking he had upset his female student.

"Hey Sakura, come on, i'm sorry, don't cry, come on please."

Then sakura looked up put a sweet smile on her face and said

"OK"

The change in attitude made Kakashi jump. He just pushed it aside and thought 'girls, too confusing.'

* * *

Later that day

Once dinner was being made, Naruto began to go mental with his spices. He put 100 chillies and a bottle of mega mega hot sauce. That was sure to get Kakashi behaving.

Once dinner was served everyone began to eat as theirs had no chillies in.

"Well Sakura I'm sure your cooking will be great, i can't wait to try it "

"Umm well Sensei, Naruto helped me as well"

Now Kakashi was speechless. "Oh well I'm sure it's still good" Kakashi started praying Naruto never poisoned him

_

Kakashi started to put food into his mouth and everyone was looking at him from the corner of their eyes. They had already seen his face so they weren't shocked from seeing it.

They saw it during a mission when Kakashi was asleep and Naruto crept up on Kakashi and pulled his mask off. Of course being a ninja Kakashi woke up easily grabbing Naruto's hand and throwing him a few miles away. However when Kakashi found out his students had been forever wondering what his face looked like he showed them that he was just a normal person.

After Kakashi had eaten the food....

Nothing happened

"WAIT WHAT!!!" Kakashi looked at Naruto who had just shouted and was currently sitting there with his mouth open.

"Is there something wrong Naruto" Naruto was still in shock and slowly said "that's inhumane" OK Naruto usually says a lot of weird things but Kakashi had a feeling he should ask

"Why Naruto.......WAIT WATEEEEEEEEEER!!!" Kakashi was jumping up and down and everyone sighed in relief that it actually worked.

"IT'S HOT !! Whats happening" Kakashi was seriously going crazy his mouth was practically on fire and he was jumping around and running around the house. It was a sight to see, which is why Naruto secretly recorded it for later.

"Gotcha Kakashi –Sesei, Thats what you get for always being late" Sakura and Naruto were laughing so much. Naruto was even rolling around on the floor. Sasuke had managed to keep his composure on the outside but on the inside he was in shock. His teacher was defeated by a bit of chilli.

"Hn"

"You guys are evil. Sakura give me Water NOW"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a glance with each other

"Of course Kakashi sensei but only if you are never late again or who knows what might happen next time"

Kakashi just nodded saying he would never be late again if he just had water

END FLASHBACK

"Good times Good times, right Sasuke-kun"

"hn"

Kakashi just frowned at that memory, not liking it as Naruto had showed the video to everyone all of his Jonin and Anbu friends constantly teased him for weeks. Some still do. He burned his tongue that he couldn't even eat either .

"I still can't believe you did that. I will never eat your food again"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this, " Dont be such a sour puss Kakashi your worse than Sasuke"

Naruto butted in saying "also it worked you've never been late again, so i think we all learnt a lesson from that experience don't you Kakashi sensei"

Everyone but Sasuke and Kakashi found that funny. Sasuke just went in another mood and Kakashi was just pouting

**Sorry that this wasn't really part of the story but I didn't realize how long it was in my note book but that's all I have in my notebook and so I will write to the storyline. I'm still in shock that i never had any time to actually write anything. Oh well I will consider this as a filler chapter or something**

**I would like to thank Universal Fighter, Theary 15 for reviewing**

**Those of you who review will get the next chapter dedicated to them**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Its not that hard please**

**Arigato ^_^**

**I hope you all had a super Christmas. Have a Happy New Year**

Naruto: HEY!!

Me: hey what are you doing here

Naruto: Nothing

Me ok i'm off

Naruto: NO don't leave i was stealing your chocolates you got too much for Christmas

Me: really now, if you had asked i would have given you some but now i don't think so :P

Naruto:NOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
